Iriel's Imprisonment
Iriel joined Nemean Lion about a year ago now and has since been on his own doing low class jobs, like going and collecting certain items for clients, helping rebuild a village, escorting certain clients from one location to another. Since joining the guild he’s improved his skills to match some of the toughest opponents he’s ever faced. This most recent mission he was asked to go up into the mountains and collect an ancient magic item and bring it back to the guild for it to be put into a safe and guarded so it wouldn’t fall into the wrong hands. And so our story begins………………………………….. Iriel arrived at the village right outside the mountains before nightfall and decided he’d set up for the night and get some dinner and rest up before his next day of travel and finding this magical item that he was supposed to find for the guild. Now that he was in the room he noticed a sushi place a few blocks and thought he’d try it out. The sushi was SOOOOO good that he decided he’d take some back to the hotel with him so that he’d have it for later instead of having to hunt for his food. All night Iriel knew that something was wrong, that he felt like he was being watched and he didn’t like it but he’d just let it slide for now. The next morning Iriel got an early start hiking his way up the mountain and it seems that this time he wasn’t being follow but was still on his toes. The cave was dark so he used the sunlight to guide his way till it could no longer be seen so he used his senses to find his way cause he feel a dark energy coming from deeper in the cave and just followed it. he got to the end of the cave or atleast as far as he could go and started feeling round the rocks and felt the caves start to shift and before he knew it the floor fell out from underneath him and he fell. He kept trying to grab onto the rocks when he finally did he was at the a bottom and just leapt down to where he saw a bright light and followed it. The cave led to a bigger opening that was like a tomb and at the other end of the cave was the dark purplish jewel that he was searching for and thought to himself "This is the all-powerful jewel that everyone's so afraid of? Oh well I'll just take it and go" so he grabbed a little knap sack and grabbed the jewel and headed back out of the cave and used his magic to get out to the top. Once he got out of the cave there was what looked like an army of rough looking mages outside of the cave, so he asked "can I help you guys??" and a tall looking mage with a strong magic aura resonating from him stepped up and said "we're here for a jewel so we can give our master more strength" Iriel's facial expression didn't change but he responded "well good luck I just came out of there, camped all night, pretty cozy!" ans started to make his way through the group but the tall guy grabbed his arm and said "aren't you forgetting to give us something?" at that instant iriel felt all of his magic drain out of his body and got weak and said "no, I don’t have anything for you, what're you doing to me?!" The man smirked and said "im taking all of your magic out of you cause I knew you'd be a tough opponent for me if I didn't but now you have no magic and are virtually useless!" and that was the last thing Iriel remembered before he passed out. When Iriel woke up he was in a cave with lots of light and could tell he was chained up to the side of the cave with his hands above his head but he wasn’t sure where he was. He could see the outline of an elderly man, bald and short, and said "you've been captured by group of outlawed mages that're looking for jewels in an underground maze in the south west corner of Fiore." Iriel getting his eyesight back adjusted to the light and said "so ive been out for a few days" and the older gentleman responded "yes you’ve been unconscious for 3-4 days, and ive been giving your body medicine so you can recover your magic." "it feels like I have no magic inside me at all" Iriel said looking at the black seals around his wrist. The man grimaced and said "they put seals around all of their prisoners wrists to block out magic and control them as well." After he said that 2 guards came to the door of the prison and said "time to go dig you two!!" and opened the door and let the two prisoners come out and go down the cave to a large opening with multiple prisoners with shovels and pickaxe's digging into the mountain. The two guards pushed the two prisoners onward and said "grab shovels and keep digging where you left off yesterday" so they both grabbed their tools and started digging and dug for hours on hours finding nothing but rubble. This went on for a few month's till one day the head jailer came and got both of them and dragged them to the top of the cave. At the top of the mountain there was a room that had multiple tubes with different glowing liquids in the middle was the Warden. He turned around facing the two new comers and said "well if it isn't our two new comers." Iriel looking at the tubes, relatively small, and then one large one, looked at the warden and asked "what the hell are these??" the warden smiled and said "these are the tubes of the magical powers of all of our prisoners" iriel looked at the largest tube and said "if these are tubes of our magical energy then whose tube is that?" pointing at the biggest one of them all and the warden smirked and said "why that is your magical energy." Shocked iriel couldn't believe that that was all of his magical power in one tube. Warden saw the look in his eye and smiled and said "I just wanted you to see this power once and for you to know that you'll never get this power back" and laughed as the old man and Iriel were taken back to their cells. Over the next 6 months the old man and Iriel dug and trained in their spare time. At that point in time while they were eating dinner Iriel got up the courage and asked something he's been wondering ever since he came here "hey old man, why is it I feel like I know you from somewhere?" The old man took a deep breath and said "do you remember when your village was destroyed when you were younger? Well back then I was knocked on conscious and taken hostage and brought here" Iriel looked at him weird and said "wait a minute!! Are you?! HEADMASTER!!!!" iriel said pointing at the headmaster not being able to believe what was just said "your mom wanted me to find you when you got older and awaken your inner power but I never thought I'd find you here" "Inner power?" iriel replied "yes, every wizard has what's called a second origin which awakens their inner magic and makes them even stronger" Iriel liked the idea of being stronger and being able to compete with the other member's of his guild and the stronger members of other guilds and looked at the headmaster and said "Will you train me and help me awaken my second origin magic and make me stronger?" the old man smiled and said "well then what're you waiting for 100 push-ups, sit-ups, and 200 laps inside the mountain" iriel laughed and started following the training regement. The same trining went on for the next year and then Headmaster decided it was time to awaken his magic. Though all the prisoners had their magic restrained, some's magic wasn't completely restrained and those were the ones that had been here the longest, including Headmaster. Headmaster looked at Iriel and said "the only way I know to wake your magic is by the Arc of Time technique that I know but it will be excruciatingly painful, so much most can't handle it." Iriel looked at headmaster with a determined look on his ace and said "sensei I can handle anything you throw at me" and gave him a thumbs up. At that point headmaster actived his Arc of time's Second Origin technique on Iriel. Iriel's body started to grow red marks al ove rhis body that started burning themselves on his body which was burning, going down to his knees in pain, his stomach turning contorting in diferent ways, he was screaming rolling over on the ground grabbing his stomach in excrutiating pain, begging and pleading for the headmaster to stop but he knew this was for his own good. While the process didn't take long it felt like an eternity before the pain stopped and he lost consciousness. When Iriel woke up he was back in his cell and the headmaster had him on the bunk and a rag on his head. He sat up and he didn't feel different, the old man looked at him and said "now is when we begin your training and I promise you Iriel, after we get done training you'll be able to break out of here on your own and take everyone in here down with your own power, and at that Iriel smiled and the training began. ☀About a year and a half after Iriel's second origin was awakened, his speed, strength, and stamina all increased 10 fold. Over time iriel's moved his way up in the fact of who runs the jail among all of the prisoners but the big broot that was the only thing standing in his way, and it was gonna be a brawl. He stood infront of iriel, 7 foot tall and with muscles the size of bolders, but he knew that this guy may have been super strong but is extremely slow. This time the warden was watching, smiled, and decided to release both magic restraints. As soon as he did the big broot charged at iriel swinging his arm and iriel jumped straight up with the big guy's fist hitting the ground and making a big crater in the ground. Then he used Ice Make: Ice Hammer bringing the hammer straight down on the big broot's head knocking him out colder than Antarctica itself. He then looked up at the warden and said "Soon that'll be you on the ground not able to move" then walked off with his head held high and everyone in the area rooting for him and calling his name. From then on Iriel was the head of all the inmates, but put someone else in his place so that the warden wouldn't know it was him. From then on, Iriel ran the jail and him, his master and a few other's developed a plan for a coup. They gave it a few months to learn all of the officer's moves like when they left for break, switched shifts, and watched their every move. A few months later, Iriel could tell it was the middle of winter cause he could feel the cold coming through the rocks. He said to his friends, "It's time we strike at dawn" his comrads were excited and were ready to get their revenge back on every officer that treated them unfairly. That morning the coup started. Iriel grabbed a gate key out of his back pocket and unlocked his door, leaving an ice clone behind to cover for him. There was a guard standing 20 feet past his gate, who he knocked out cold, dragged him into another cell and took his clothes so he could act as the guard and proceed with the plan. He followed the corridor's around to the warden's office to look for his file specifically. He looked everywhere, got aggravated that he couldn't find anything and lightly punched the books on the book shelf, as he did he heard a click and at the other end of the shelf's one of them opened and showed a hidden room. This room had to have been the size of the entire mountain and on the side of one of the tubes it said something about magic. Iriel thought for a minute, knowing he may not have much time, then it dinged on him "that's why no one has gotten their magic back, it's cause the officer's take it and it's put into these tubes!!" shocked at this realization Iriel quickly searched for his magic finding his tube, being bigger than the others, in the back corner next to an even larger tube, knowing it was his master's. Iriel opened the tube and stuck his hand in and his magic started to come back into his body.